


More Crazy Than in Love

by Lee_Onew



Category: B.AP (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like tooth rotting fluff - that it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Jung Daehyun - what more can I say?





	1. Meetings

Daehyun sat silently waiting for the meeting to start. He was bored out of his mind and his stomach rumbled in annoyance, waiting for the delicious food to come. He patted it and mumbled a curse word at how long it was taking to get to the eating part.

“Welcome to the weekly food club meeting!” The way to happy leader announced, clapping her hands together. “Today we have a new member,” she pointed to a male standing to her right. “his name is Baekhyun, please make him feel welcome.”

Baekhyun bowed and smiled at the other members. “Would you like to introduce yourself? Tell us why you’re here.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“I was forced to come here. If I didn’t my best friend would’ve killed me,” He answered, still smiling. Everyone looked at him weirdly. “There was a mix-up. I was supposed to be in the dance club but got put here by mistake, when my friend found out, well…”

He trailed off and didn’t say anything else. Soon everyone lost interest in him and went back to what they were doing before.

 

“Hello, I’m Baekhyun.” Daehyun stared at the man sitting next to him. His stomach was doing weird things and his throat was dry. He surely, shouldn’t be speaking in this condition and the other man should leave him alone but Daehyun was a kind man so he replied.

Although, next time he should bring an extra water bottle and maybe more snacks.

“My name is Daehyun, pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.”

 

That was all they had time to say before the food came out and Daehyun started drooling, the prospect of eating caught up to him and he stared unabashedly at the cheesecake. At the soup and spaghetti and ramen and the curry and everything that was edible.

He unconsciously let out a moan, imagining how the food would taste,

 _Probably delicious,_ his brain supplied to him and another groan at that thought. Just picturing the wonderful pleasure he’d get when they will touch his taste buds.

 

Then he got nudged by an elbow.

 

The elbow was hard and it brought him out of his dream-like state, “Did you just moan?” Baekhyun questioned him a smile on his face.

“No!” Daehyun replied, a little to defensively.

_He didn’t hear me, he didn’t hear me, he didn’t hear…_

“You did! Don’t lie to me, I heard you,” Baekhyun pestered in a playful manner.

“So, what if I did,” Daehyun’s mouth retaliated, “it’s none of your business.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun said, staring at Daehyun like he knew everything, which was very unsettling.

_Why would he even stare at people like that? Doesn’t he know it’s creepy?_

Daehyun’s brain kept asking these two questions, as if it was demanding an answer. However, it was soon distracted by the aroma of the food laid out on the table and the whole event was forgotten.

 

 

“Where is he?” Daehyun muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Do you need a ride home?” A voice behind questioned, it was Baekhyun.

The man stood next to him and offered him a reassuring smile.

 

“No, my ride is coming,” Daehyun answered before turning back to his phone and glaring at it.

When it suddenly started ringing, it made both jump as Daehyun hadn’t expected it and Baekhyun was too busy staring at Daehyun. “Excuse me, I need to answer this.”

 

“Where are you?”

A frustrated look painted his face as Daehyun asked the next question.

“What do you mean?!” Now he seemed angry Baekhyun mused staring at the younger boy.

“Fine.” Daehyun hung up and turned towards Baekhyun an embarrassed look on his face.

“Can I still get the ride?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun smiled even wider (is that possible?) whilst leading the boy towards his car.

 

Once they were both in, Baekhyun started up the car and drove out the parking lot. When they stopped at the first red light, Baekhyun turned to look at him. Daehyun was sitting in the passenger seat and kept his eye on the traffic light, when Baekhyun asked him the question.

“Where do you live?”

Daehyun was going to ask him why he wanted to know, when he realised that Baekhyun was taking him home.

“I’ll, erm…I’ll give you directions.” Baekhyun nodded and turned his focus back to the road.

“Turn right here.” Daehyun directed a few minutes later.

 

Soon they had made it to Daehyun’s apartment that he shared with Youngjae. “Thank you, for brining me home.” Daehyun waved, then turned and entered the apartment determined to give Youngjae a piece of his mind but then the thought of what he could still be doing in the apartment made Daehyun promise to himself that he would go straight to his room.

 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” Baekhyun shouted after the retreating figure, waving his hands madly and attracting weird looks from strangers.


	2. My Roomate is an Asshole

Daehyun woke up this morning in a bad mood. It was the day of the weekly food club and he was not excited. Which was surprising as he would always jump at the chance of free food (the club was free, everyone bought in food from the _kindness_ of their hearts. Daehyun bought something in once. It was decided he would never bring anything in again). He was dreading seeing Baekhyun again. It was not alright, the other male made his stomach do flips and his mouth dry up and he didn't know _why_ his body reacted like that.

Groaning, at what he assumed would be a bad day, Daehyun forced himself out of bed. He marched into the bathroom a scowl marring his face.

 _Probably permanent,_ his brain teased (?) him, _bet Baekhyun wouldn't like that._

With all these things going on his head, can you really blame him if he started scowling deeper.

 

Stepping out the bathroom half an hour later, Daehyun was still in a bad mood. The warm water hadn't been able to soothe him like it always did and for some reason there was no towel in the bathroom.

Daehyun took a deep breath and took another step. When he was sure there was no one walking around the apartment randomly he power walked towards his room. This coupled with the fact that he was trying to hide his,

Erm, let's call them parts. Yeah, parts.

That coupled with the fact that he was trying to hide his parts as he walked, made for a very hilarious scene.

A scene which his roommate Youngjae had the pleasure of seeing as he was going to his room. The juice he was drinking spit out at the sight of his childhood friend and Youngjae couldnât help but glare at Dae before going to get something to clear up the mess with.

After that embarrassing moment Daehyun got back to his room safely.

He now stood in front of his wardrobe figuring out what to wear, he always had a concept for each day.

Today's concept was to dress as bad boyish as possible without alerting people to the fact that he was trying to dress as bad boyish as possible. He wanted to make it seem natural, like he wore that concept every day, like he put them on without thought and they instantly looked like that on him.

Nodding to himself and going through his wardrobe and draws to see what he could find, he realised that the concept was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

 

When Daehyun finally exited his room, he realised that he had spent at least two hours trying to get his outfit coordinated. That left him with two hours of time to chill before he had to attend the dreaded meeting.

Shouting a goodbye to Youngjae who was now on the phone with someone, Daehyun closed the door to his apartment and walked down the stairs. When he had exited the building, he caught sight of a familiar car and stifled a sigh, as it was Baekhyun's. Hopefully the owner hadn't noticed him and he would be able to sneak away but that was not the case. A mere second after that thought, Baekhyun started waving and calling his name. As he got closer the other man got out of the car and met him just a few feet away.

Daehyun felt something buzz in his pockets.

_Who's the hoy guy?!_

It was a text from Youngjae, Daehyun glared up at where he knew their apartment to be and sure enough he could see a figure looking out the window.

Another buzz,

_Your boyfriend <3_

Daehyun fought the urge to break his phone and continued glaring at the figure.

_OMG Dae!_

_Is he really your boyfriend?!_

_Why didn't you tell me?!_

_Where are, you going with him? What's his name? his age? Number? Friends? Family? Any hot brothers I could be with?_

The last question made his eye twitch and he resumed glaring at the figure before texting back.

_I don't know why he's here. His name is Byun Baekhyun, he is one year older than me, I don't know his friends or family. And NO I DO NOT KNOW IF HE HAS ANY BROTHERS._

Just as he was about to put away his phone it buzzed again.

_Ask for me, will you?_

Daehyun sighed before texting back a maybe and turning to the confused man who was looking at him in (can you guess it? You have 5 seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! And the answer is...) confusion.

"Who're you texting?"�

Daehyun sighed, "No-one, what're you doing here?"�

Baekhyun looked confused until he realised that Daehyun was talking about why he was here. In front of Daehyun's apartment.

"I got here this morning and was waiting for you."�

"Why?" Daehyun was confused.

"So, we can go to the club together,"� Baekhyun answered, his voice patronising, like he was talking to a toddler. Then the man started blushing, his face red as he continued, "I don't know anyone else there, apart from you."�

To his horror, Daehyun's mind couldn't help but point out that Baekhyun looked extremely adorable and cute when was blushing. He stood there shaking his head as if that would banish his weird thoughts, when Baekhyun put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hand still on his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be." Daehyun muttered back, eyeing the hand that was still on his shoulder.

"You were shaking your head there, like you were possessed or something."� Baekhyun answered using the hand that was _still_ on his shoulder (Daehyun couldn't help but glare at the offending limb) to guide him towards his car. "Plus, I thought you didn't want to hang out with me, we have two hours to kill before the meeting. You do want to spend the hours with me, right?" Baekhyun turned to him and fuck, Daehyun cursed. The other man was using a deadly technique that made him appear vulnerable and adorable. It was so effective (the technique) that Daehyun didn't have the heart to tell him no.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is Chapter 2. I have the other chapters written up and am going to be posting them today, probably after I post this.   
> Wait scratch that I do not have the mental nor physical capacity do such a boring task.   
> Also just wanted to ask I'm planning on writing a wolfblood fanfic. I'm pretty sure most have heard of the show - anyways - I was looking for Rhydian x Jimi fanfic because I thought how awesome would it be if they got together but I haven't found any and am seriously considering writing my own...


	3. Date

“Ah, that was boring!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but announce as he and Dae left the fucking club meeting, He turned to ask Dae a question when he realised that the other male was drifting in his thoughts.  
He stood there stupidly for a few minutes before reaching out to touch him, Daehyun’s day-dreaming face already etched into his mind. “What should we do now? Dae?” He started waving his hands in front of the others face and only retracted when the other snapped at him.

“What?” Ooooh, so he was in the snippy-snappy-sassy mood today. Nice.

“I asked, what should we do now?” Baekhyun turned to walk away from him and towards his car when he heard him speak up. He wasn’t as close as he last remembered him being.

“We?” Baekhyun frowned at the slight distaste at the word.  
“Yes, ‘we’. Do you have something against that?” His head shook from side to side and he started walking again to where Baekhyun was standing. It made him feel happy, knowing he didn’t abhor spending time with him.

 

They’d entered an ice cream store that Dae liked and Baekhyun couldn’t help the childishness that built in him at the sight of the delicious iced goodies.

Ha, Chanyeol! He couldn’t help but crow in his mind, my boyfriend likes ice cream. What does yours like? Oh yeah, yours likes……wait dammit! I don’t know how to finish that insult off. No wonder Kyungsoo says I could never insult anybody, I don’t have any good insults.  
He mentally sulked in his sadness until he heard someone call his name. Baekhyun turns to look and can’t stop the shock on his face.   
It’s Jake his American friend and his creepy but cool boyfriend.  
He inwardly scoffed my boyfriend’s cooler AND cuter but all Baekhyun does is wave and blow them a kiss. They wave back and go back to exchanging saliva.

He focuses on Daehyun again and reminds himself that he isn’t his boyfriend…yet. He just needs to find the right time to spring the question, ya know? The right time, it just hasn’t presented itself yet but when it does he will be ready.  
“So” he starts casually, always casual. Yep, that’s me Byun Baekhyun the-most-casual-man-ever, “What flavour you want?”

Baekhyun can’t help but watch him stare intensely at the options and can’t help but let a sigh escape his mouth if only every day could be like this.

  
They were sitting on a park bench, Baekhyun watching in fascination as his boyfriend-to-be eagerly licked the ice cream in front of him. His eyes, disobeyed his orders, followed Daehyun’s tongue – religiously - as it came out of his mouth and as it went back into his cave.  
They sat there for minutes until Baekhyun’s phone started ringing and an obnoxious ring tone started playing. Baekhyun sat there frozen for a few minutes, the silence between them was deafening, the only thing breaking it was the ringing from the phone.

“Is that SNSD – I got a boy?” Baekhyun saw Daehyun’s grin and dread settled itself in his stomach.  
He grabbed his phone from his pocket, fumbled out excuses to Daehyun and stumbled away to give a piece of his fucking mind to whoever decided to ruin their date.  
Through all this, Daehyun sat there – licking his ice cream and watching Baekhyun in amusement.

“Yes.” Baekhyun grit out, not bothering to check who’d called, “Who is this?”

“Who do you think it is Sherlock?” A voice sneered back.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun held back the fear, he would not give the devil the satisfaction, “Why did you call me? And uh…sorry about earlier.”

“Did you seriously forget? Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo’s voice had risen in pitch and was no scolding him. “Baekhyun we’ve been doing this for ages. Movie night. NOW!”

“Do I have to come today?” Baekhyun whined into the speaker, he made a pitiful sound when Kyungsoo answered with yes.

“Chanyeol has been dying to see you. You wouldn’t want to upset the poor oaf, now would you?” Kyungsoo’s voice became softer as he carried on. “He really wants to see you. You’re his best friend and I won’t try to sacrifice you to the devil. At least not yet. So, turn up – we’ll be waiting.”

At this Kyungsoo hung up. This left Baekhyun staring dejectedly at his phone before turning around his head lowered. So much for quality time with his bae. They weren’t even dating yet either.  
At this Baekhyun perked up. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were together, they’d been together for a few years, he could ask them – interrogate them and maybe it would help him with the Daehyun Problem – as he’s creatively dubbed it.

Head up, Baekhyun walked to Daehyun, who had finished his dessert. “I have to go over to some friend’s place.” He started, “So I was thinking that I’d drop you off at your place and then I could go. That is if you want me to drop you off. I mean if you don’t want me to it’s fine – I just thought it would be safer ya know – ”

“I would love that. Thanks,” Daehyun smiled at him and Baekhyun floated over to his car with Daehyun chatting about the ice cream and how he’s love to get another.

Baekhyun counted today as a job well done.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Princess

“Baekhyun!” Daehyun calls out from the bathroom, the other man walks in and leans against the doorframe.  
“Yeah Dae,” the other answers around a mouthful of cookies, “what do you want?”

“What time is it?” A groan escapes from his mouth as his fingers tug painfully at his hair, why the fuck did he have to misplace the brush and why the was his so goddamn knotted?

“The time?” Daehyun turns to see Baekhyun lean backwards and stare at the clock before answering: “We have like an hour left.” Before walking back to wherever the fuck he came from.  
Daehyun groans again, but this time in frustration.  
What was he on when he gave Baekhyun the key to the apartment? At least Youngjae didn’t mind.

Sighing, his body slumps forward as he turns and walks out only to see Baekhyun lounging on the opposite wall.  
The other man smirks at him, “Ready to go?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and starts making his way towards the door, “I can’t believe you take so long in the bathroom.”  
At this Daehyun can’t help but snort, “Me?” He asks incredulously, “you’re the one who was meant to be here 2 hours ago, so we’d have time for lunch but look at us now!” He gestures to them and the apartment and carries on speaking when he sees Baekhyun open his mouth, “And don’t lie to me I know you wasted all that time in the bathroom – staring at yourself, in the mirror.” He smirks at Baekhyun’s surprised face, “Never knew you were so vain, Princess.”

He doesn’t know why he added that on but thank fucking god he did. Seeing Baekhyun flush like that was so damn worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was the first chapter - hope you enjoyed it. I also have this posted on AsianFanFics so yeah - if you wanna check it out there.   
> Also this is not really something I'm constantly working on/for. I really just update it when inspiration strikes, I guess. I have a few chapters already done that I've posted on AsianFanFics - which I'm gonna post on this as well. 
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1185810 : this link will take you to a blog I have on AFF, which talks about how far I've gotten in these certain areas/stories - I also try to update it regularly so the information should be relatively new. 
> 
> That's about it! Bye!


End file.
